Sopa de pollo para el corazón
by sonrais777
Summary: Ladybug tiene un resfriado y Chat Noir no desaprovechará la oportunidad de poder ayudar a su lady ante cualquier cosa, pero ¿qué puede hacer el gato de Paris por ella?


**Hola a todos! Escribí este capítulo porque refleja un poco como me siento, la razón, estoy enferma a morir, pero no hay nada que una sopa de pollo y un té no pueda solucionar. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por esta gran serie, me base de lo que pasó después del capítulo de Glacietor y de Dark Owl, que se dijo es el capítulo 13. Y bueno sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Sopa de pollo para el corazón.

Capítulo único.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- celebraron chocando puños, aunque Ladybug no se veía con las mismas energías que su compañero.

-Ladybug, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy muy... muy... ¡achoo!- apenas logró anteponer su brazo.- Lo siento Chat Noir. Tengo un pequeño resfriado.

-¿Pequeño?- ahora que la pelea había terminado se daba cuenta de su estado, estaba más pálida de lo normal, ojos rojos, nariz roja por la constipación. Hasta podía ver la dificultad que tenía para mantenerse derecha.- Pero si casi pareces un zombie, my lady.

-Vaya, que lindo... ¡achoo!- Ladybug lanzó su yoyo.- Estaré bien. Solo necesito descansar. Nos vemos chaton.- Ladybug se fue y Chat suspiró antes de irse también. Al llegar a su casa, Adrien se quitó la transformación sentándose en la silla del computador.

-Espero que Ladybug se mejore. Se veía muy enferma.

-Por su bien eso espero. Los akumas parecen estar a la orden del día.- dijo Plagg antes de zamparse un trozo de queso.- Y ya que me acuerdo, tu compañera de clases también está enferma, esa la de coletas.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, esa, tu "amiga" la de coletas y ojos azules. Esa que se pone a tartamudear frente a ti.

-Marinette. Es cierto, incluso tuvo que salir antes de clases...- Adrien se quedó un momento en silencio, agregando una pausa que a Plagg le pareció algo dramática.- Debe de haber un virus en el aire.- Plagg se golpeó la frente con su manita.

-Decidido, mis portadores son idiotas.- murmuró el kwami ya que supo que la chica era Ladybug le daba sutiles pistas para que viera las semejanzas, pero estaba ciego por su identidad heroica. Adrien suspiró y apoyó su mano en la mejilla pensando.

-Me gustaría hacer algo por Ladybug... ¡ya sé!- este se levantó de su sitio.- Voy a hacer algo para ella, una sopa de pollo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y sabes cocinar? Porque nunca te he visto en la cocina.

-Puedo sacar la receta por internet. Y no creo que sea tan difícil.- sonrió con plena confianza en sí mismo aunque Plagg claramente dudaba.

-Mejor pídeselo a tu chef personal. Auguro un desastre gatastrófico.

Y Plagg tuvo razón. Adrien fue sacado a rastras después de dejar la cocina como un campo de batalla en donde estuvo a punto de cortarse, quemarse y hasta de explotar de no ser porque el chef y el Gorila, que estaban en la cocina en la hora de su almuerzo, pudieron hacer que el heredero Agreste saliera de la cocina en una pieza. Plagg había aguantado la risa todo el tiempo y al final resignado Adrien miró de mala gana al kwami.

-Vale, mejor lo compraré fuera.- cuando Adrien se fue, Nathalie iba a la cocina para poder comer su almuerzo, pero al abrir la puerta y ver lo que le pareció un desastre post apocalíptico sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.

-Déjenme adivinar. ¿Adrien?- el Gorila asintió y esta suspiró.- Tal vez pueda convencer al señor Agreste para darle unas clases de cocina.

Marinette se sentía como una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros, pero nadie tenía la culpa de su situación. Y es que Marinette quería de esa famosa sopa de pollo hecha con tallarines que su madre hacía para ella cuando enfermaba, pero tras un enorme pedido y los clientes yendo y viniendo, para su madre le fue imposible hacerse un hueco y Marinette tuvo que hacerse unos emparedados de jamón y queso y un té de naranja. Pero aun así quería su sopa de pollo.

-No pongas esa cara Marinette. Tu madre te prometió hacerte mañana la sopa.

-Pero la quería hoy Tikki. Sé que suena egoísta pero la sopa de pollo de mamá es como mágica. Después de comerla me siento bien.- la pequeña kwami se ríe al escuchar a su portadora.

-Eso es porque te la prepara con mucho amor. Ese es el secreto de una buena sopa de pollo.

-Eso es cierto, achoo.- de repente por su ventana algo capta su atención.

-Ese es...

-Chat Noir. Algo debe haber pasado. O tal vez le pasó algo.- aun su corazón se estrujaba al recordar esa cita fallida que había preparado su compañero. Era algo que aún no podía perdonarse del todo no importando las palabras del felino.- Tikki, Transfórmame.- de inmediato se transformó en Ladybug y como si este lo supiera, de inmediato recibió una llamada de su gato.- Hola Chat. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, bueno, sí. Me gustaría verte para algo importante Ladybug.

-¿Ahora?- la chica bajó los hombros resignada.- Esta bien. ¿Dónde te veo?

-En el mismo lugar que la última vez cuando quise invitarte.

-Oh, de acuerdo. No estoy tan lejos.- colgó y Ladybug casi quiso tirarse las coletas, ¿tenía que haber escogido ese lugar? Resignada tuvo cuidado de salir con cuidado de no ser vista y dio una vuelta a la calle antes de llegar al lugar y estornudar.

-Salud my lady.- Ladybug miró el lugar, estaba decorado casi de la misma forma que la última vez, velas, pequeños ramos de flores, un tapete y almohadas desperdigadas para que se sentasen. Y en medio había unas velas reunidas y dos platos de comida sellados.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Pues quería pasar el rato contigo y ayudarte un poco con tu resfriado.- la tomó de los hombros para guiarla a su lugar y que se sentara.- Y te tengo una sorpresa.- tomó el paquete frente a ella y lo abrió.- ¡Ta-da~! Una sopa de pollo siempre es buena contra un molesto resfriado, y algo de pollo frito por si acaso.- Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida ante su minino.

-Chat, en serio no sé qué decir...

-Que tal un bon appetite. Y disfrutemos de la compañía del otro.

-Bon appetite Chat.

-Bon appetite Ladybug.- Ladybug comió la sopa de arroz con zanahoria, patata y pollo, y veía a Chat comer gustoso una pierna de pollo.

-No sabes cómo salvas mi vida.

-Tu sabes que estaré allí para cuando lo necesites my lady, en la salud y en la enfermedad.- le guiñó el ojo y Ladybug se rió un poco sonrojándose ligeramente. Fue una cena muy amena, tranquila y ¿por qué no? Divertida. Al terminar, Ladybug tenía tanto sueño que podría quedarse dormida en el lugar.

-Fue una velada perfecta Chat.

-Lo mismo pienso. Pero creo que ya deberías ir a dormir. Te ves exhausta.

-Juro que te compensaré.

-My lady, no tienes que hacer nada para que este gato esté contento.- aun le sorprendía lo tierno que era, así que se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.

-Gracias, chaton.

Dicho aquello Ladybug se marchó, dejando a un Chat Noir más que feliz por aquella dulce velada que jamás olvidaría. Y tampoco la olvidaría Ladybug, que cuando fue el turno de enfermarse de Chat Noir, una sopa de pollo con tallarines fue el premio del gato y un nuevo beso. Tal vez habían encontrado su receta secreta, una buena sopa de pollo siempre era buena para el corazón.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todo y ahora me toca comer una buena sopa de pollo, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LAA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
